


All Clocks Need Winding

by defuse00



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Homura has got a lot of goals to achieve, people to meet, timelines to live out. But she's got to get some sleep at some point. Sometimes, that let's other people see a side of her that she usually keeps hidden.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	All Clocks Need Winding

Madoka is so excited for tonight. The hunt for witches with Mami had gone well last night and tonight, she got to spend time with Homura! 

They'd been meeting up to study at Madoka's house every few days and today was one of those special days. Homura was behind in her education and her house seemed kind of lonely. Madoka was happy to help her.

Walking home with Homura is a little strange for Madoka. She's used to a stronger personality, be it Sayaka, Hitomi or more recently, Mami, talking about something. But Homura doesn't try to start a conversation as they walk, the ground dominating her attention.

"So what do you do outside of school, Homura-chan?" Madoka asks. 

"Oh, umm, not much I guess. Sometimes I play a video game."

"What kind?"

"Uh, platformers and puzzle games mostly," Homura explains. "Not that I'm any good at them. It's just, something nice to do."

"Oh man, that sounds like fun!" Madoka cheers. "I'd love to watch you play some time."

Homura blushes and covers her face. Gosh, she's so cute when she's embarrassed. Madoka wants to hug her, but she gives the fragile girl a few seconds to cool down before she continues.

"Was there a particular topic you wanted to focus on today?" Madoka continues. 

"Um, I've been having some trouble in math recently," Homura admits. "It all makes sense in theory but the actual problem in front of me is always hard to wrap my head around." 

"Well, I'm not the best at math either but we'll try our best, okay?" Madoka tells her. 

"Yes!"

"You two look awfully excited," Madoka's father says as they walk through the kitchen. "Study well."

Madoka giggles as they go up the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Homura asks. 

"My dad thinks I'm excited to study, but really, I'm just happy that you're here."

"Stop embarrassing me."

"It's true," Madoka tells her. "Why do you think people aren't happy to be around you?"

"Because you're the first," Homura admits. 

"That's not true. Surely you've had a friend or an adult who was happy to see you." 

Homura shakes her head, eyes down. 

This time Madoka can't resist putting her arms around the shy girl. "Well then, I'll just have to love you so much that it overflows into your past. Love is special enough to not be contained in one place or time, especially for a magical girl."

Madoka does her best to extend the moment, but eventually, Homura wriggles away. "Thank you, Kaname-san. I feel a little better."

Madoka smiles. "Come on, let's get started."

They do struggle with the math. Their thought processes mesh poorly. Madoka's lack of mathematical intuition forces her to double-check her answers so she has to take her time. But Homura races ahead, lost in her thoughts. When she checks back with Madoka, Homura is usually far ahead on the problem. But she takes her mistakes worse, each error making her more frantic to complete the next problem. Madoka does her best to rein in Homura's spiral, abandoning her own progress in the attempt.

They get through Homura's work after some time, despite the eraser marks marring the page. Homura looks proud and Madoka's heart warms at the sight.

"Alright, now you help me with mine," Madoka says. 

While Madoka has to condense the equation into simple parts, Homura can handle the entire problem. But her anxiety seems to be tripping her up. She keeps answers to herself unless prompted. As Madoka improves, she asks for help less and less, hoping Homura will contribute on her own. She doesn't, unfortunately. 

"Okay Homura, I'm done with the first page. Now on these problems, I'm not sure how to - oh." 

Homura is leaning forward on the desk, head tucked in the crook of her elbow. A glimpse of red pokes out, giving no doubt as to her unconscious state. Madoka leans over, listening for the girl's quiet breathing. She's asleep. School must be more tiring for the ill girl than Madoka thought. 

She leaves Homura alone as she keeps doing her homework. She deserves some rest. What Madoka can't resist, is checking on the sleeping girl every few minutes. Homura is normally so nervous about being looked at, so this is a rare opportunity to get a closer look. Madoka is afraid she'll find some flaw, some justification for Homura's attempts to shut herself away. But she doesn't. Her new friend is still beautiful. 

Eventually, Madoka turns her attention back to the worksheet, but she isn't surprised when she hears a yawn behind her. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Homura asks. 

"Yeah," Madoka responds. "Don't worry, it hasn't been too long." 

"Okay. Let's wrap up before I go back to sleep." 

Madoka is far enough ahead at this point that it's easy for Homura to finish up. Her smile is bright as she looks at the completed work. 

"Thank you so much for the help, Kaname-san. I wish I could pay you back somehow." 

"Don't worry, Homura-chan, you helped me too. Can I walk you home?" 

Homura's eyes widen. "Um, I guess you can. I'm fine to walk back though, it's in the center of the city." 

"Of course I'm sure you'll be fine, but I still want to spend some time with you," Madoka explains. "Besides, I can get a good start on witch-hunting tonight." 

"Okay." 

*** 

Sayaka isn't happy to be sent looking through school for Homura. Especially since she considers the girl both an enemy to Madoka and a rival for her friendship. But Madoka had insisted, and Homura had run away from Madoka when she tried to question her about her odd declaration in front of the class. So Sayaka was saddled with the role of messenger. 

Thankfully, Homura is in a courtyard, making her location easy to find. Sayaka finds her under a tree, staring into space. 

She looks like any normal girl, but Sayaka has found her suspicious. An unknown magical girl, appearing only a week after Madoka had become one? It feels like someone trying to steal away Mami's apprentice. 

Sayaka hopes she's wrong. Madoka doesn't need more enemies than she already has. But someone has to look out for her happy-go-lucky friend.

"Hey, transfer student!" Sayaka shouts. 

"Oh! Miki-san, I didn't see you there." Homura says. 

"How do you know my name?" Sayaka accuses. 

"Oops." The girl looks away. "I keep embarrassing myself today."

"Yeah, but you've been right every time too," Sayaka admits. "How did you know Madoka-chan was a magical girl?"

"Oh good, you know about that. I'm from the future, my wish let me travel back in time," Homura explains. "So I already know you, and Kaname-san. Although I guess she doesn't remember me." She'll trails off. 

"Time travel? Really?" Sayaka asks, cynical. 

The girl nods.

"Geez. That's kind of hard to believe."

"Sorry," Homura says. 

"Well, that's definitely some kind of explanation. Did you do something wrong, and come back to fix it?"

"Maybe." Homura fiddles with a braid. "I'm not sure what I could have done, then. But I'm stronger now, so I'll be able to protect her!"

"Her?" Sayaka questions. 

"Ah, Kaname-san. She, um, died last time," Homura tells her. 

"She wasn't strong enough to protect herself?"

"It was a very powerful witch, Miki-san," Homura says, with a touch of condescension. "I don't know if my help will be enough to win, but I have to try."

"Well, she'll have my help, as much as I can give at least. Kyubey says I don't have enough potential to be a magical girl. "

"I'm sure Kaname-san appreciates everything you do, Miki-san," Homura assures her. 

"I know." Sayaka smiles. "Are you willing to talk to Madoka-chan now?" 

"Oh! I thought she wouldn't want to see me," Homura says, surprised. 

"I mean, you did embarrass her in front of the class. But not a lot of people put much stock in what a new transfer student says," Sayaka explains. "And Madoka-chan is pretty forgiving about this kind of stuff." 

"Right! Um, could you tell her to come here?" Homura requests. "This has been a tiring day for me and I don't want to go anywhere until I'm feeling a little better."

"Asking for a lot here, huh?" Seeing Homura's guilty expression, she corrects, "Nah, nah, just kidding. Madoka-chan will be fine with coming to you." 

Sayaka pulls out her phone and explains the situation to Madoka via text. She quickly acknowledges it and Sayaka describes the courtyard. Madoka tells her that she will be there in fifteen minutes.

"She'll be here- oh, haha."

Homura must have been telling the truth about being tired, seeing as she's fallen asleep right where she is. Sayaka carefully approaches her to check her breathing. She is sick, after all.

Sayaka lets the new girl rest until she sees Madoka on the third floor, coming down the stairs. She nudges Homura awake.

"You don't want to be asleep when Madoka-chan gets here, right? She might decide to get you back for embarrassing her."

Homura blushes. "You're right, Miki-san. Thank you."

"No problem. Be good to her, alright."

"Yes!"

Sayaka smiles as she leaves. Hopefully, that girl turns out alright.

***

Kyouko squints to read the house's nameplate through the rainy night. She's pretty sure this is the right one. And the key fits in the lock.

She hadn't wanted to accept Homura's offer of shelter. She didn't need any fucking pity. But she'd found the key in her pocket hours after refusing the deal and she wasn't going to just throw it away. And with her current problem, she could use Homura's help.

The house is very empty. A projection on the walls is displaying witch data, observation, and numbers. Homura's work that she had also offered to share. Kind of weird. But her goals were at least understandable.

Her host, so to speak, is passed out face down in her notes. Still in her magical girl outfit. The result of a lot of hard work. Kyouko takes a look at the papers, but the math makes eyes glaze over. _Lots_ of hard work.

Kyouko doesn't know why Homura wants to fight Waispernacht so badly. She'd rather fight a whole team of magical girls than a witch of that scale. Maybe if there was a big prize at the end, but Kyubey has been evasive on the exact reward. Probably would disappoint. Although Homura might know something she doesn't.

Kyouko notes Homura's exact location in case she needs to wake her quickly and goes for the fridge. She couldn't bring a lot of food with her from where she had been staying, and she was ravenous.

"Jackpot," she whispers. The fridge is stuffed with great snacks. She grabs a pudding cup and goes for the spoons. She sits down and at the other end of the table, sees Homura.

"Jesus Christ! I didn't hear you get up."

"And you didn't knock when you entered," Homura responds. "I said my door was always open, but I would appreciate being informed of your arrival."

"Cool, cool," Kyouko says, relieved. "Mind if I eat some?"

"No. May I ask why you have indulged in my hospitality?"

"The crazy blue chick has been coming after me, and I didn't want her to follow me to where I stay and fuck with my stuff," Kyouko explains. "So I came here. She'll probably run when she sees you." 

"Why didn't you fight her?" Homura asks. 

Kyouko tilts her head. "I thought you didn't want me to do that?" 

Homura blinks. "Yes. I didn't expect you to listen." 

"I'm not some dumb rebel, you know. I know you've got plans and stuff." 

"Thank you for listening to me," Homura says. "I'll get Miki-san to leave you alone." 

"How are you going to convince her of that?" 

"Fear is a powerful motivator." 

"You're going to fight her, but I can't?" Kyouko asks. 

"I didn't say I would fight her," Homura replies from over Kyouko's shoulder. 

"Fair enough. Go easy on her, alright?" Kyouko requests. "She's just a misled kid." 

"Acknowledged. My refrigerator is open to you, and you may sleep on the couch. Waking me for trivial reasons will be met with displeasure." 

"You got it. Thanks for letting me in." 

"It was no trouble," Homura assures her. 

*** 

It's another tough night. Madoka's new world may lack curses for magical girls, but their enemies are as numerous as ever. Wraiths still threaten normal people’s lives. 

Homura is catching her breath after a rough fight. Mami's apartment is an excellent place to rest, with food, comfortable furniture, and a guarantee of safety. She takes the moment to sprawl herself on the soft couch. Mami has a tea kettle running and watches her phone for Kyouko's reports. 

"You look more disheveled than normal, Homura-san. Finally decided to let your hair down?" 

"You've never seen me with my hair up." 

Mami giggles. "What I meant was, you aren't keeping up your normal disciplined appearance. How'd that happen?" 

"Too tired. The swarm in midtown was bigger than I thought, and I ended up running around too much. I'll be back out as soon as Kyouko finds something." 

Mami frowns. "If you're that tired, maybe you could let me handle it. I didn't have any issues with the group by the train tracks, and I don't want you to overdo it." 

"I can handle it." Homura stands, then wobbles on her feet. "I just needed a moment." 

"As our leader, I'm going to tell you that you need some serious rest. Stay here, let me handle things." 

Homura wants to argue, but she did allow Mami to be their leader for a reason. And going out there while exhausted could lead to an early death, which would disappoint Madoka. 

"Fine." Homura collapses back onto the couch, closing her eyes and trying to steady her breathing. 

"I know you don't like being touched, Homura, but can I tuck you in?" Mami asks. 

Homura makes an approving noise, glad for the warmth of her friends and this room. The blanket is soft and soothing, and Mami's pat on her head reassuring. She sleeps, now secure and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment!


End file.
